


A Study in Chub

by Aris_Silverfin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby John, Fatlock, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, belly love, pudge love, quick fic, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: John has put on some weight. Sherlock absolutely adores it. Cue sensual belly rubbing and neck kisses.</p><p>Full prompt at the end of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Chub

"You are perfect."

Sherlock's voice was a deep as ever. Rumbling, sensual, dark. His breath gusted against John's neck, warm and wet in a way that made the shorter man shiver pleasantly despite himself.

"Think I'm a bit fat to be honest," John retorted, huffing a small laugh that made the belly on his reflection jiggle. Fifteen pounds. Maybe more. He really ought to start jogging again and diet-the mouth at his neck nipped him reproachfully.

"That doesn't mean you aren't perfect," Sherlock said, rather petulantly. "It means you are all the _more_ perfect."

"Flatterer."

"Mmmm..." Sherlock purred, not even denying it as one large, long-fingered hand slid slowly down John's now pudgy side to his hip, then gracefully around. Sherlock's thumb slipped past, just under John's navel and the ex-army captain shivered as he felt Sherlock's fingers play with the soft golden hairs that led to the waistband of his pants. It was rather tighter of late, squashing his hips, the material stretching thin over his bum. He only had to look down to see his pudgy tum poking out over them. John did and found himself licking his lips as he watched the tips of Sherlock's pale fingers dip beneath the elastic. John sighed, then huffed in annoyance as Sherlock's fingers flitted upwards again.

"Tease."

The plump lips at his neck only let out a chuckle that rumbled against his back. Sherlock's hand settled over John's new belly chub, warmth radiating from the man's palm. There was something comforting about the weight and pressure of it. And something oddly... kinky, as John breathed. He felt his belly grow and expand against Sherlock's hand with his breath, then shrink away again. Expand, contract. Swell and relax. Sherlock began kissing John's neck softly, those soft plump lips leaving a tiny trace of wetness on his skin. He heard his lover's breaths growing heavier between the soft sounds of his kisses. John imagined his stomach growing larger, softer, pressing out even more fully into Sherlock's hand. He sighed and puffed out his belly, turning his head to nuzzle into Sherlock's cheek and hair. Sherlock hummed approvingly in response and pressed against John's belly more purposefully, his fingers sinking into the new layer of softness as his palm began circling and rubbing. Oooh, that felt better than it had any right to.

"You... hmm, don't mind?" John murmured, his breathing becoming rather heavy as Sherlock slipped a finger into his navel and began circling it slowly, tugging at the walls, probing it slowly to gauge the new depth it had gained.

"Nope," Sherlock replied, popping the 'p' of his response. He grabbed a handfull of John's belly and kissed the man's cheek. "I _adore_ it. And you."

"Hm, lucky me," John chuckled, looking at his reflection with less distaste. It really wasn't bad. Just a bit different. And he rather liked how he looked. It was a long step from his days in the army. He looked... comfortable. Happy.

John smiled and turned around, squashing his middle into Sherlock's and stretching up on tiptoe to kiss him properly because he couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

He slid his own hands around to grab at Sherlock's arse. "Bedroom?" he suggested, smirking. "Then I was thinking we ought to go out for a big Sunday brunch at that new place round the corner."

Sherlock arched his back, his slim, though not quite _as_ slim stomach pressing into John's lovely pudgy one.

"Mm, yes please," he purred, dipping his head down to give John's lower lip a teasing nip. "Now come on. I've been wanting you to fuck me since you couldn't get your trousers to close."

"Oi. You calling me fat?" John growled, puffing up his belly again and bumping it forcefully into Sherlock.

He grinned as his lover gasped and moaned out an undeniable, " _Yes_!"

Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: I had a dream I was standing behind John with my chin on his shoulder. He was about 15 pounds heavier than he actually is. I had my arms wrapped around his middle, and hand rubbing his tum. My hand started going lower, and lower, then my fingers slipped just under his waistband then back up and I resumed rubbing his tummy. I want to know what led up to this and what came after. Kinky, fluffy, whatever. Also, could it be Johnlock instead of John x reader?


End file.
